Ray vs Monstros da Umbrella
by Ultimate Sennin
Summary: Ray,um rapaz brasileiro,queria apenas curtir suas férias,mas tem seu dia ruim quando chega em Raccoon City,infestada de Mortos-Vivos.Cansado de fugir,decidiu enfrentar os Monstros. E vai ajudar Leon e Claire e Sherry a saírem vivos dessa cidade.
1. Refúgio na Delegacia

Guerra contra os Mortos e Monstros.

Quando sua Cidade é infestada de Mortos-Vivos,o pânico gera em todo lugar. O número de sobreviventes diminui e nem a polícia pode conter esse ataque. RAY, um rapaz de 22 anos,brasileiro que queria apenas curtir suas férias, tem seu dia ruim quando chega em Raccoon City. Já tem de fugir de zumbis que surgem das rua e becos. mas ao se esconder numa Loja de Armas percebeu que só tinha uma opção: lutar contra os mortos-vivos e sair da cidade antes do amanhecer quando o ataque nuclear aconteceria. e aí que começa a história:

Cap.1: Refúgio na Delegacia.

Ray corre e ao mesmo tempo atira nos zumbis que ficam no caminho com uma Shotgun(Benelli M4 Super 90). Ele veste um colete com munição e umas granadas.

Ray(pensando):- Nunca pensei que minhas férias seriam assim.- Ter que dar de cara com mortos-vivos em todo o lugar.

Enquanto corre ele vê um Helicóptero que transporta uma gaiola com 6 capsulas de ferro.

Ray(pensando):- Pra onde aquele helicóptero vai? vou segui-lo.

Enquanto corre Ray pensou se encontraria alguém vivo entre os mortos sendo que as chances disso acontecer eram poucas. E lembrava da notícia que viu na TV sobre o envolvimento da Umbrella Corporation em experiências com o T-Vírus.

Ray chega onde o Helicóptero sobrevoa: A Delegacia de Polícia de Raccoon Citty (R.P.D)

Ray:- A Delegacia de Polícia. - Tomara que tenha alguem vivo lá dentro.

Ao correr para o portão Ray olha pra trás, vendo muitos zumbis se aproximando.

Ray(pega uma granada): - Engolem isso!!

Ao puxar o pino ele joga a granada que explode perto dos mortos,jogando-os pra parede.

Ray entra pelo portão e o prende com um pedaço de ferro. Ele chega perto da entrada com sua shotgun carregada.

Quando entra na porta dupla olha para o salão principal do Departamento.


	2. O Ataque do Licker

O Ataque do Licker

Ray fica surpreso ao olhar para o salão principal do Departamento.

Ray: -Uau! -É nem grande.

Ele vai para a mesa com o computador atrá da fonte da estátua e ve que falta um cartão-chave para abrir as portas do departamento.

De repente ele ouve um tiro vindo da porta (BANG)

Com cautela Ray se aproxima da porta e ao entrar no escritório bagunçado vê um policial sentado na parede com um ferimento no peito.

Ele geme de dor (-Uurh!)

Ray(chega perto): - Jesus! -Você está bem?

Policial: -urh. -Não muito. -Fui atacado por um zumbi mas acabei com ele. -Quem é você?

Ray: -Sou Ray. -Vim do Brasil passar as férias num lugar pacato. -Mas acho que isso foi por água a baixo quando vim pra esta cidade.-Por onde ando só vejo mortos vivos atacando os outros.

Policial: -È meu amigo. -Aqui no Departamento foi um caos quando os zumbis atacaram. -Eu sou Marvin. -E tenho me escondido aqui desde que a cidade ficou em Quarentena. -Urh!

Ray: Você está bem mesmo?

Marvin: -Não se preocupe. -É só uma dor que me incomoda. -Escute. -Deve haver sobreviventes aqui no departamento e precisam de ajuda. -Use este Cartão-Chave no computador. -Ele vai destravar as portas que você deve entrar.

Ray(recebe o cartão): -Tudo bem. depois eu volto pra te buscar quando achar uma saída pra fora da cidade.

Marvim: -Certo. -Agora vai!

Ray volta para o salão principal e ouve a porta sendo trancada por Marvin.

Ray: -Agora tenho que achar sobreviventes.

Ele usa o cartão no computador que destrava duas portas do salão e uma no segundo andar. (CLACK)

Ray(pensando): -Vamos lá então.

Ray entra na porta dupla e ao passar pelo baú vazio ele abre uma gaveta onde pega uma caixa de cartuchos de shotgun.

quando vai pra porta uma silhueta de monstro passa pela janela mas Ray não percebeu.

Ele corre pelo corredor em 'L' e quando chega perto de uma possa de sangue se espanta com o que anda pelo teto:

Uma criatura meio Chimera-Humana com o cérebro exposto na cabeça. Não tem olhos mas possue patas com garras afiadas e uma língua comprida expelindo saliva (kHhhhhhhhhh)

Ray(pensando): -O quê é essa coisa?

A criatura sae do teto e fica no chão começando seu ataque com a língua mas Ray desvia e atira.

Mas o Monstro evita os disparos e salta pra cima de Ray.

Ray: Sai pra lá coisa feia!!

Ray evita o golpe do Monstro e acerta sua cabeça com um tiro certeiro que faz o monstro cair no chão.

Ray(pensando): -Ufs. -Quase que ele me mata. -Mas que tipo de monstro é esse? -Talvez eu não queira descobrir tão cedo.

Deppois do ataque, Ray anda pelos corredores do Departamento matando alguns zumbis que ficam no caminho e sobe pela escada de madeira,passando pela sala das três estátuas e entra numa porta.

Ray ve a porta do Escritório dos S.T.A.R.S e quando entra fica surpreso com as mesas dos membros fundadores do esquadrão e a Foto deles na parede.

Ray(pensando):-Eu soube que os S.T.A.R.S perderam alguns de seu membros num tal incidente numa Mansão que fica numa floresta perto de Raccoon Citty. Será que isso tem a ver com a Umbrella?

De repente alguém entra no escritório e Ray olha pra trás vendo:

Um Rapaz de 19 Anos usando um Uniforme Azul da R.P.D que mira sua Handgun na direção do Ray.

Rapaz: Você é um Zumbi ou foi mordido por um?

Ray: Nem um nem outro.

Continua...


	3. Fazendo Amigos

Fazendo Amigos.

Ray: -Você é um policial daqui da cidade?

Policial: -Eu chequei quase agora depois de fugir dos zumbis. -É meu primeiro dia de trabalho aqui em Raccoon Citty, e não tá nada fácil.

-Meu nome é Leon S. Kennedy. -E você?

Ray: -Meu nome é Ray. -Sou Brasileiro e estou aqui de férias. -Agora não é mais férias depois que tem que fugir e matar mortos-vivos sem parar.

Leon: -Entendo.

Ray: -Eu vim pra cá depois que segui um Helicóptero que transportava uma gaiola com cápsulas de ferro.

Leon: -Eu vi esse helicíptero quando cheguei aqui. -Ele jogou uma cápsula dentro da Delegacia. -E dela saiu um Humanóide vestindo um Sobretudo verde com a pele cinza. -E quase fui atacado por ele.

Ray: -Caramba! -Primeiro são os zumbis, depois uma criatura que anda pelo teto. -Agora um Humanóide que ataca quem estiver no caminho?! -Isso complica nossa situação de sair da cidade. -Alguém mais veio com você pra cá?

Leon: -Eu encontrei uma garota que veste uma roupa de motoqueira. -Seu nome é Claire Redifield irmã de Chris Redifield.

Ray(surpreso): -Um dos membros do Esquadrão S.T.A.R.S?

Leon: -Exato. -Mas fomos separados quando um caminhão-tanque explodiu nossa viatura. -Eu marquei com ela de me encontrar aqui na delegacia. -Enquanto isso eu vou ver se tem mais alguém vivo aqui.

Ray: -Tá certo. -Vou te ajudar nisso. -Afinal quanto mais gente estiver viva teremos mais chances de fugir.

Leon entrega a ele um Radio-Comunicador.

Leon: -Nos comunicaremos caso acharmos alguém vivo.

Ray: -Certo.

Antes de sair Leon abre um armário de ferro e pega uma Magnum Desert(Eagle 50A) e três pemtes de sua munição.

Quando Ele sai Ray tenta ligar o rádio de comunicação do escritório mas vê que está quebrado.

Ray: -Droga! -Pedir ajuda por rádio não dá.

Ray sae do escritório, mata três zumbis no caminho e entra numa sala de espera com um corredor escuro.

Ao entrar pela direita Ray vê a bilioteca da Delegacia e sobe numa escada seguindo pelo corredor de madeira passando pela porta.

De repente ele pisa numa madeira podre e cae num fundo pequeno com um quadro na parede. Ao apertar um botão uma das estantes se move,

dando passagem pra ele passar e vê que tem um botão em cada estande.

Ray(pensando): -Isso deve ser um quebra-cabeça.

Ele volta para o fundo e ao ver o Quadro nota que as estantes estão numa posição diferente e em seguida aperta o botão das estantes do centro fazendo elas ficarem quase juntas. E deu certo pois o quadro se abre revelando uma comporta com um Plug em forma de Torre.

Ray(pega-o): -O que um plug com a cabeça em forma de peça de Xadrez faz escondida aqui?! -Isso tá muito estranho.

Ray sae pela porta dupla estando no segundo andar da Delagacia. Ele mata três zumbis que vem pela frente e corre pro centro, onde libera a ascada de ermegencia da mansão. Mas ele vai pelo corredor direito e atira em dois zumbis.

Quando entra na porta do fundo ele dá de cara com a Garota vestida de Motoqueira com um Grenade Launcher na mão.

Garota: -Quem é você?

Ray(gota): -Um cara que teve suas férias encerradas por causa do caos dessa cidade. -Me chamo Ray. -E você deve ser Claire Redifield,que o Leon falou.

Claire: -Ah é. Ele me falou de você antes de descer pro andar inferior da Delegacia.

Ray: -Você tá procurando pelo seu irmão certo?

Claire: -Exato. -Mas depois que vi um fax no escritório, percebi que ele não está aqui na cidade. -Agora tenho que sair daqui mas não sei como.

Ray: -É. -Eu também estou pensando como sair daqui antes desse lugar ficar infestado de mortos-vivos. -Mas antes tenho que procurar sobreviventes.

Claire: -Agora que falou nisso, eu e Leon vimos uma garotinha que fugiu assustada dos zumbis.

Ray: -Hã? -Mas o que uma garotinha faz nesse lugar cheio de zumbis? -Isso é perigoso.

Claire: -É o que quero descobrir quando eu achar ela. -Primeiro eu vou abrir caminho nos destroços de um helicóptero que está bloqueando uma porta, usando esse detonador.

Ray: -Tá certo. -E eu vou pro andar inferior da Delegacia. - Se eu achar a tal garotinha eu aviso com esse Rádio que o Leon me deu.

Calire: -Está bem. -Boa sorte pra você então.

Ray(sorrindo): -Eu digo o mesmo.

Ray volta pro Salão principal enquanto Claire usa o Detonador nos destroços do Helicóptero.

Ele entra na porta da esquerda e dá de cara com seis zumbis que vem cambaleando (OORH)

Ray: -Engulam chumbo grosso!!

Ele estoura suas cabeças com dois tiros de Shotgun e entra na porta dupla, vendo mais zumbis no caminho.

Ray vê um cofre num escritório. Quando digita os números: 2236, o cofre se abre revelando um mapa da Delegacia e outro Plug com a forma de um Cavalo.

Ray(pensando): -Acertei a combinação de cara. - E achei outro plug.

Ray sae da sala e entra na porta do corredor do fundo. Ele se espanta ao ver na frente: Três Cachorros-Zumbis que sentem seu cheiro e rosnam (GRRRRR)

Ray(pensando): -Agora são os cachorros que são mortos-vivos?!

Quando os cachorros correm par cima de Ray ele mira sua Shotgun e com um disparo acerta suas cabeças espalhando pedaços no chão.

Ray: -Isso tá mesmo estranho.

Ele segue em frente e desce numa escada onde chega ao andar inferior da Delegacia.

Continua...


	4. Encontro com o Perigo

Encontro com o Perigo.

Ray segue pelo corredor do andar inferior e mata mais zumbis que estão parados.

Ray(pensando): -Aqui deve ser as salas do Necrotério,Sala de Munições e a Sala de Força.

Ao entrar na porta dupla do lado direito Ray pega um mapa do Nivel B1 do Departamento e chega perto do painel eletronico com um mecanismo.

Ray(pensando): -Nesse painel tenho que fazer o ponteiro ficar no 80 mexendo nessas alavancas. -Vejamos se vai dar certo.

Ele faz uma sequência: cima,baixo,cima,baixo,cima que funcionou e o painel de escanear cartão-chave é liberado (mas falta o cartão).

Ray(pensando): -Tudo tá sendo simples pra mim. -Eu hein?

Ray sae da sala e vai para o lado direito entrando no Estacionamento do Departamento de Polícia onde se depara com quatro cães-zumbis,mas acaba com eles e recarrega sua Shotgun.

Em seguida entra na porta que leva ás celas e depois de entrar pela grade de ferro,Ray vê numa das celas da prisão: Um Homem deitado na cama.

Ray: Ei amigo! você é um presidiário?

Homem(se levanta): -Mais um que aparece. -Assim eu não consigo dormir. -Eu sou um Repórter e me escondi aqui pra ficar seguro dos zumbis.

-Meu nome é Ben Bertolucci.

Ray: -Foi mal. -Mais alguém veio aqui antes de mim?

Ben: - Veio um policial e uma mulher que busca informações sobre seu namorado desaparecido. -Ela se chama Ada Wong.

Ray: -E Leon estava com essa mulher. -Entendo. -Mas acho que você sabe mais do que pode contar. -E sei que tem uma carta com você no bolso.

-Mesmo assim isso não é assunto meu. -Só penso em sair dessa cidade infestada de monstros.

De repente um grito monstruoso ecoa em outro lugar: -Grrrooaaarrh!!

Ray: -O que foi isso?

Ben: -É a segunda vez que ouço esse urro! -Os Zumbis não são as unicas coisas andando lá fora. -Por isso não vou sair daqui.

Ray: -Bem. -Eu não vou te impedir de ficar trancado nessa cela. -Mas vou dar um aviso: -com esses mostros á solta, nem uma prisão pode te proteger. -Vou nessa.

Ben: -Antes tem uma coisa que deve saber. -Existe um meio de sair da cidade: atrás do predio tem um canil,dentro do canil tem uma vala que leva até a entrada do esgoto.-Mas não será fácil chegar lá.

Ray: -Eu me preocupo com isso depois.

O rádio de Ray toca e ao atender:

Ray: Na escuta!

Claire: -Ray,soue Claire. -Eu encontrei a garotinha e abri caminho nos destroços do prédio. -Eu já avisei ao Leon.

Ray: -Ok!

Ele guarda o rádio no colete e disse:

Ray: -Agora eu vou investigar essa vala que leva ao esgoto. -Se eu fosse você não perderia tempo aí dentro esperando ser salvo.

Ray sae da prisão e entra na porta que dá acesso ao canil. Ele vê a tampa da vala que dá acesso ao esgoto e pega um pé-de-cabra no fundo das jaulas dos cães. Ele se assusta ao ver cães-zumbis dentro das celas tentando arrombar a porta com empurrões.

Ray: -Aí é o lugar de vocês feiosos!

Ray abre a tampa com o pé-de-cabra e desce pela escada de ferro. Andando pelo corredor inundado, ele se depara com Duas Aranhas Gigantes de cor marrom com listras pretas nas patas.

Ray: -Agora são aranhas que dou de cara!

Elas lançam Spray venenoso mas Ray recua pra trás e atira em seus abdomens que estouram. Ao seguir em frente ele sobe por uma escada e vê duas portas: a da frente leva para o esgoto e a da direita é onde guardam materiais de limpeza.

Ray entra na porta da frente vendo uma pequena ponte de aço que leva á uma porta eletronica com um encaixe para os plugs.

Ray(pensando): -Aqui deve servir para colocar os plugs.

Ray pega os dois plugs do bolso e coloca-os no encaixe,mas vê que ainda falta mais dois.

Ray: -Preciso achar os dois últimos plugs. -Vou voltar ao Departamento.

Quando sae pela porta Ray leva um susto quando cai do teto pela esquerda:

O Humanóide de Sobretudo Verde (com uma pochete na cintura): Tyrant-103 (ou Mr.X)

Ray: -Ô louco! -Quem é você?!

Ele não respondeu e ataca Ray com um soco, que se esquiva pra trás.

Ray: -Cai fora cara!

Ray dispara quatro vezes no T-103 que vai pra cima com o ombro mas Ray desvia outra vez e atira duas vezes. T-103 cae no chão e Ray anda com cautela.

Ray(pensando): -Cara! -Esse é o Humanóide que o Leon falou.

Ray sae do local e ao voltar para o andar inferior do Departamento ouve-se um ruído dentro do necrotério.

Quando entra lá dentro Ray vê uns corpos de policiais no chão cheio de mordidas e uma gaveta aberta (de onde guardam os corpos para autópsia).

Ray: -Vou ir com cautela.

Ele anda passando pelos corpos e pega dentro da gaveta um Cartão-Chave da Sala de Munições. Mas quando a tampa de ferro cae no chão o brarulho desperta os zumbis que se levantam do chão (Uuooorh!)

Ray: -Ah droga.

Eles partem pra cima de Ray mas ele atira em suas cabeças com sua Shotgun (Banng/Banng/Banng) que viram pedaços.

Ray: -Por pouco que eles me pegam.

Quando sae do Necrotério Ray chega perto do identificador de cartão-chave e ao passar o cartão, a luz fica verde indicando que a porta está aberta. (clack). Ele entra vendo os armários trancados e outros abertos com algumas munições de Shotgun,Magnum e em outro armário encontra uma : Sub-Machine Gun MAC11 carregada.

Ray(pensando): -Vou levar umas munições e essa arma. -Talvez eu enfrente outras aberrações no Esgoto.

Ele leva coloca a Sub-Machine Gun nas costas e coloca munições no colete.

Ao sair decide voltar ao primeiro andar do Departamento.

Continua...


	5. Fuga para a Rede de Esgoto

Fuga para a Rede de Esgoto.

Ray volta para o corredor da porta dupla azul e segue pela direita com uma porta no fim. Ao entrar nela ve que há três portas pelo corredor em forma de 'C'.

Ray: -Vou ver o que tem nessa porta da frente.

Quando entra Ray vê um Spray de Primeiros Socorros numa mesa de madeira e um Chave com um losango verde do cabo (Club Key) e pega-os.

Saindo da sala ele entra em outra porta que tem uma estante na parede e uma mesa. Nessa mesa tem um Plug em forma de Bispo e Ray pega-o também.

Ray: -Encotrei o terceiro plug. -Falta o Último.

Ele volta pro corredor e ao ver uma porta verde decide usar a chave que pegou. E conseguiu abri-la. Ray vê um forno no canto da parede e três bustos de estátuas na parede atrás da mesa.

Ray(pensando): -Se isso for mais um quebra-cabeça, tenho que descobrir.

Ray pega um isqueiro da mesa e acende o forno. Em seguda ele acende os bustos na ordem: meio,direita e esquerda.

Uma engrenagem do quadro cae no chão e quando Ray começa a andar surge arrebentando a parede: Tyrant-103 (Braawws)

Ray: -Você ainda tá vivo?!

Ray corre pro fundo onde caiu a engrenagem e depois de pegá-la dispara contra o Humanóide e sae pela porta.

Ray(pensando): -Cara! -Esse Monstro é imune a Tiros!?

Ele corre de volta para o Salão Principal do Departamento mas se espanta quando Tyrant-103 surge arrebentando a parede (Brawws)

Ray: -Maluco! -È persistente hein?

Ray desvia do golpe do Humanóide e dispara cinco vezes. Tyrant -103 cae no chão e Ray volta para o Salão.

Ao subir na escada de emergência ele se depara com um Licker mas mata-o com dois tiros. Em seguida vai para os destroços do Helicóptero (com o caminho aberto pela Claire).

Ray vê a Sala do Chefe de Polícia: Brian Irons. Mas não há ninguém.

Ray: Não tem ninguém aqui.

Ray entra na porta da direita e segue por um corredor que leva á sala de objetos antigos. Ao ir no fundo abre um baú bege vendo que há uma Manivela e pega-a.

Ray(pensando): -Essa manivela deve servir pra alguma coisa. -Vou ver isso no Terceiro Andar do Departamento.

Mas quando Ray sae da sala, ouve-se passos fortes vindo pelo corredor.

Ray(pensando): -Ah não. -Ele denovo?!

Tyrant-103 vai pra cima de Ray mas ele desvia dos golpes e dispara cinco tiros de Shotgun.

Depois de sair da sala do delegado, Ray volta pro segundo andar. Ao entrar na biblioteca Ele ouve um barulho (do portão sendo arrombado).

Ray(pensando): - Os zumbis conseguiram entrar! -Hora de ir embora.

Ray sobe na escada e emtra na porta que dá ao terceiro andar. Ele vê dois lickers e mata-os antes que reagissem.

Entrando na outra porta Ray vê que esta é a Sala do Relógio. Ele usa a Manivela num buraco da parede e uma escada de madeira desce.

Subindo por ela Ray nota que há uma peça faltando no sistema do relógio e ao colocar a engenagemno orifício , o Relógio liga e uma passagem aparece na parede: Um duto de ventilação que leva para a prisão. Ray vê o Plug com a forma do Rei na parede e pega-o.

Ray: -Agora eu vou descer.

Ele desce escorregando pelo duto dizendo: -Geronimo!!

Ao cair de volta para a ala das celas Ray sente cheiro de sangue.

Ray: -Ben?!

Quando entra na ala Ray se assusta ao ver Ben com corte grande no peito e sangrando muito.

Ray(chega perto): -Ben!

Mas percebe que é tarde demais.

Ray(pensando): -Quem ou o quê matou ele dessa maneira?

Seu rádio toca e ele atende.

Ray: -Na escuta.

Leon: -Ray sou eu. -Eu e uma amiga estamos na Rede de Esgoto. -Vamos sair da cidade antes do amanhecer. Claire e Sherry estão bem e foram na frente.

Ray: -Então o nome da menina é Sherry. -Leon, Ben foi morto por alguma coisa. -O que está acontecendo?

Leon: -Eu também não sei. -Olha. -Siga pela passagem que o Ben me contou e nos siga.

Ray: -Ok.

Ray volta para o canil e desce pela vala. Ma quando entra na sala com a ponte surge um Homem com o lado direito do corpo deformado usando uma roupa de cientista. Um Olho Vermelho se abre no braço vendo Ray que fica espantado.

Ray: -Que diabos é você?

De repente o Homem pega uma barra de ferro e aumenta de tamanho tendo Dois metros de altura e dá um rugido: -Grroooaaarrh!!

Ray(pensando): -Ele é quem deu aquele urro. -E foi ele quem matou o Ben.

[O que ele não sabe é que esse homem é: Willian Birkin o Criador do G-Vírus]

Ele anda na direção do Ray com intenção de matar.

Ray: Se manda!

Ray ataca com sua Shotgun atingindo o corpo do Monstro. Mas ele resiste e dá golpes com a barra de ferro. Mas Ray se esquiva dos ataques recuando pra trás e continua atirando. Depois de uma luta difícil, o Monstro fica cambaleando e cae da ponte (-Grrooaarh!)

Ray(aliviado): Ufa.

Ele chega perto da porta e coloca o último plug no painel. A porta é destrancada e Ray entra. Ele desce por uma escada e anda pelo corredor inundado, até entrar num portão de aço. Subindo num degrau Ray entra numa sala com painéis de manutenção dos esgotos e uma mesa no centro.

Ray(pensando): -Leon e a tal Ada estiveram aqui.

Ray examina uma bolsa preta na mesa eacha munição de shotgun. Depois de ler um fax que estava na mesa, Ray percebe que esses acontecimentos com monstros e zumbis tem a ver com a Umbrella Corporation. E decide investigar sobre isso.

Ray(pensando): -Minha saída da cidade vai ter que esperar. - Se tiver um Laboratório Secreto da Umbrella pelos esgotos, tenho que destruí-lo pra não ver mais essas aberrações biológicas.

Ray desce por um elevador que leva ao começo da rede de esgoto.

Ele vê outro elevador no fundo e um desvio á direita.

Ray: -Não vou perder tempo olhando outras salas. -Vou pela direita.

Ray corre indo pelo corredor da direita, pega o Mapa da Rede de Esgoto na parede e passa pela porta.

Continua...


	6. Ray Renasce

Ray Renasce.

Ray segue pelo corredor inundado, matando duas Aranhas Gigantes de cor Negra (que são venenosas).

Ele entra no portão do fundo onde acaba com mais duas Aranhas e vê um painel perto de uma cascata. Nele há dois orifícios com desenhos de animais: Um Lobo e Uma Águia.

Ray(pensando): - Esse painel libera a cachoeira. -Se eu achar as medalhas que faltam o painel vai fechar a passagem de água.

Ele vê uma prota dupla na esquerda e entra nela. Essa é uma passagem com água e uma ponte suspensa.

Quando Ray olha pra direita é surpreendido por uma mulher que sae da água que em seguida desmaia. Ray repara que ela usa um jaleco branco com a marca da Umbrella no crachá e vê seu nome: Annete Birkin.

Ray(pensando): - Annete... ela trabalha pra Umbrella. -Mas o que ala faz nesse lugar?

Ray vê uma Válvula na estante de ferro e ao pegá-la vê um tubo num sistema eletrônico da ponte.

Ao colocá-la e girar a ponte começa a baixar e faz um caminho do outro lado.

Ray(olha pra a Annete): -Depois eu volto pra ajudar.

Ray atravessa a ponte passando pela mesa e entra numa porta. Seguindo por um corredor longo, Ray vai até o fim da linha onde há um lixão inundado e vê a Medalha do Lobosobre o lixo.

Ray(pensando): Ali está a Mdalha do Lobo.

De repente surge da água jogando Ray pra trás (-Uurgh!): Um Crocodilo Gigante e faminto: Alligator.

Ray: -Agora um crocodilo gigante! -Isso tá muito assustador.

Ele corre de volta pro começo, seguido pelo Alligator que provoca tremores no tùnel. Um botijão de gás cae da parede e Ray recua pra trás vendo o Monstro chegando perto.

Quando o Alligator pega o Botijão com a boca Ray mira sua Shotgun e diz:

Ray:Diga AH, couro de jacaré! (BANNG)

Com um tiro botijão explode estourando a cabeça do Alligator. Ray volta para o lixão inundado e pega a Medalha do Lobo. Ao ver uma escada na parte seca, Ray sobe por ela e vê a Medalha da Águia no chão.

Ray(pega-a): -Ótimo. -Agora é só voltar para a cachoeira e usá-las no painel.

Ao voltar para onde veio antes Ray vê que Annete sumiu.

Ray(pensando): -Onde ela foi? -Bom deixa pra lá. -Tenho que me encontrar com Leon e Claire. -Estou muito atrás deles.

Ray volta para a parte da cachoeira e usa as Medalhas no painel. O sistema de água é desligado parando a cachoeira e libera uma porta. Ray entra e corre por uma ponte de madeira,até sair por outra porta parando numa estação subterrânea com um bonde elétrico que leva á outro caminho.

Ray(pensando): -Eu nunca vi um bonde desses numa rede de esgoto. -Não estou gostando disso.

Ele liga o painel do bonde e entra nele que segue pelos cabos de ferro. De repente uma mão monstruosa com garras abre um buraco no teto e Ray se afasta ouvindo um rugido (Grrooaaarh!!)

Ray: -Cara! -Você me enche o saco! -Toma isso.

Ray atinge o braço do Monstro com três disparos de Shotgun e esse salta do bonde. Minutos depois, o bonde chega no outro lado e Ray sae. Ele vê um brilho no chão e pega: uma Chave de Armário.

Ray: -Vou levar essa chave comigo.

Ele entra numa porta e segue pelos corredores,matando os zumbis que ficam no caminho. Até que chega no fim da linha com uma escada e ao subir por ela, Ray entra na Sala de controle do Elevador-Vagão. Ele vê duas caixas de munição de Shotgun,um Spray de Primeiros Socorros na mesa e um bilhete escrito: "-Deixei isso pra você caso precisasse. -Estou no Laboratório Secreto da Umbrella. -Desça pelo elevador vagão. -Leon"

"-Deixei isso pra você caso precisasse. -Estou no Laboratório Secreto da Umbrella. -Desça pelo elevador vagão. -Leon."

Ray(pensando): -Valeu Leon.

Ray pega as munições e o Spray. Ao ver o painel com uma chave,Ray liga-a e ouve o barulho do elevador subindo de volta.

Ray: -Leon,Claire. -Eu já estou indo ajudar vocês.

Ele sae da sala, vendo o elevador-vagão. Depois de ligar a chave do painel do vagão Ray entra nele. O elevador começa a descer rapidamente.

Durante a descida Ray ouve um barulho lá fora e quando sae anda pelo outro lado do elevador. Ele se espanta quando vê:

Um Monstro de quatro braços com Garras afiadas de 2 Metros e 30 de Altura que fica furioso: -Grrraaaarrrh!!!

Ray(pensando): -Quê Monstro é esse agora?

Esse é Willian Birkin totalmente mudado: G3.

Ele parte pra cima de Ray com os braços abertos pro ataque, mas Ray desvia pulando pra trás e dispara tiros seguidos. Willian é atingido mas salta pro alto e cae na direção de Ray (-Epa!) que desvia novamente e dispara mais tiros. Durante a descida do elevador, a batalha fica intensa.

De repente Willian aparece atrás de Ray e como um vento perfura a barriga de Ray com suas garras.

Ray: -Aaargh!!

Num último esforço Ray se livra do golpe e atira no Olho do braço de Willian que foge pelo duto de ventilação. Ray anda com o ferimento sangrando pra dentro do vagão e cae no chão, sentindo seu corpo adormecer.

Ray(pensando): -Droga... pensar que ia acabar assim... sem ter tido chance de ajudar... meus amigos...

Ray agoniza e acaba morrendo. Mas algo inesperado acontece dentro de seu corpo: O G-Vírus que expeliu das garras de Willian penetram nas células do corpo de Ray, fazendo-as se ativarem novamente. Seu ferimento se regenera por completo.

Quando o elevador-vagão chega no laboratório, Ray começa a abrir os olhos.

Ray(pensando): -Eu estou vivo. -Mas como?

Ele se levanta sentindo seu corpo ainda frio (como se fosse cadáver) mas está vivo e bem. Ele sente uma força intensa expandindo se em seu interior.

Ray(pensando): -Meu ferimento sarou. -E me sinto mais forte. - Alguma coisa naquela garra do monstro misturou-se em meu sangue. -Seja o que for me faz sentir capaz de encarar qualquer desafio.

Seus olhos emitem um rápido brilho azul e Ray pega sua Shotgun no chão. Saindo do vagão Ray vê que está no Laboratório Secreto da Umbrella.

Ele usa o Rádio e se comunica com Leon:

Ray: -Leon, sou eu, Ray. -Onde você está?

Leon: -Estou no Nivel B1 do laboratório. -Você chegou agora?

Ray: -É. -Tive uns probleminhas antes de chegar aqui. -Você viu a Claire?

Leon: -Ainda não. -Não a vi depois que cheguei.

Ray: -Entendo. - Então eu vou investigar esse lugar antes de acharmos uma saída daqui.

Leon: Ok. -Boa sorte.

Ray vê uma porta na frente, um elevador no fundo, e outra porta á esquerda. Mas decide ir no elevador e entra nele.

Ray aperta o botão da seta pra cima e o elevador sobe para o andar do gerador. Ele sae do elevador e segue pelo corredor com fios no caminho entrando na porta de aço. Ray está na sala das máquinas. Ao descer por um elevador-plataforma Ray segue pela direita e desce em outro elevador.

Ele se depara com três Licker-Negros que rastejam pelo chão e quando pulam pra cima de Ray: (Grrraooorh!!)

Ray desvia dos ataques com giros no ar e ao mesmo tempo dispara tiros de Shotgun estourando suas cabeças (Baang)

Ray(pensando): -Cara! -Nunca me senti tão rápido assim.

Ele anda até o fundo da plataforma de ferro e ao empurrar uma alavanca pra cima. Toda a energia principal do laboratório é restaurada.

Ray: -Agora vai se fácil de investigar as instalações desse lugar. -E depois vou ajudar meus amigos a sair daqui.

Ray retorna para o começo do laboratório, desta vez vai pela porta da esquerda.

continua...


	7. Novas Habilidades de Ray

Novas Habilidades de Ray

Ao entra na porta (do lado esquerdo) Ray segue por caminho de ferro que leva ao gerador central do laboratório. Ele vê dois caminhos com luzes: Azul e Vermelho.

Ray(pensando): -Vou pro corredor Azul.

Ele entra na porta automática e ao entrar na porta do meio, se depara com: Três Plantas Venenosas com cipós-chicotes e suas cabeças sâo pétalas de veneno: Poison IVY.

Ray: -Plantas modificadas. -Esse lugar tem de tudo.

As Ivy's lançam spray venenoso mas Ray dá um salto mortal pra frente e mata os Monstros com tiros de Shotgun. Depois ele examina a sala: Essa é a ala de fabricação de vacinas. Vendo os arquivos numa mesa Ray começa a ter conhecimento sobre os experimentos secretos que a Umbrella Corporation fazia (e ainda fazem).

Ray(pensando): -Agora eu percebo que a Umbrella só cria problemas pros outros,achando que podem brincar de ser Deus criando vírus altamente perigosos. -Isso já passou dos limites.

Ray sae da sala e volta para o centro do gerador. Quando vai pelo corredor vermelho alguém atira no chão atrás de Ray chamando sua atenção:

Uma Mulher de roupa vermelha,com cabelos curtos usando uma faixa no ombro ferido.

Ray(olha pra ela): -Ei. -Agora deu pra todo mundo atirar em mim só pra chamar a atenção? -Quem é você?

Mulher: -Ada Wong. -Pensei que fosse um zumbi quando vi manchas de sangue no seu colete. -E quem é você?

Ray: -Me chamo Ray e sou Brasileiro. -Agora me lembrei. -Ben me disse que Leon estava com uma mulher que está procurando seu namorado que desapareceu em Raccoon City. -Você é a Ada.

Ada; -Sim. -E como veio pra esse lugar?

Ray: -Do mesmo jeito que você e Leon vieram: passando pelos esgotos. -Ainda não conseguiu encontrar seu namorado?

Ada: -Não. -Ele trabalhava pra Umbrella como funcionário. -Seu nome é John. -Mas quando voltou pra esta cidade não recebi mais notícias dele. -E você?

Ray: -Eu sou um rapaz que apenas queria passar as férias numa cidade pacata. -Mas deu uma louca geral nos moradores de Raccoon City. -Viraram zumbis de repente e sairam pelas ruas atacando os outros. -Antes eu só fugia,mas decidi luta contra esses monstros pra sair com vida da cidade. -E agora eu descobri esse lugar.-Uma Instalação secreta da Umbrella.

Ada:-Situação difícil que você passou. -Sei como é isso.

Ray: -Você foi ferida por uma garra de monstro,estou certo?

Ada: -Como sabe?

Ray: -É o mesmo tipo de garra que perfurou minha barriga. - Eu lutei com um monstro no elevador-vagão e fui atravessado por suas garras. -Estava perdendo os sentidos e morri na hora. -Mas alguma coisa foi injetada pelo monstro em mim e voltei a vida.

Ada(surpesa/pensando): -Será que ele foi infectado pelo G-Vírus.

Ray: -Bom, se me dá licença, preciso investigar mais esse lugar para depois destrui-lo.

Ada: -Destruir o laboratório?

Ray: -Exato. -Não vou deixar que mais alguém da Umbrella use este lugar pra fazer experiências perigosas com vírus. -E quem tentar me impedir de fazer isso...

Ray destrava sua Shotgun(clack): -Eu não vou ser bonzinho.

Ray entra na porta da ala vermelha.

Ada(pensando): -Aquele brilho nos olhos dele. -De alguma forma seu corpo se acostumou com o G-Vírus.

Na Ala Vermelha Ray acaba com mais Ivy's e entra na porta do fundo. Descendo por uma escada Ele entra em outra porta passando por corredores que leva á sala de segurança e outras instalações.

Ao entrar na sala de segurança Ray vê em um dos monitores: Leon discutindo com Annete que fala sobre a Ada:

"Leon: -Do que você está falando? -Ada não é nenhuma espiã. -Ela nunca faria uma coisa dessas. -Mentir pra todos que conhece pra essconder seu segredo. -Você deve estar maluca.

Annete: -Não vou permitir que ela ou você matem meu marido e consigam informações sobre o G-Vírus.

Quando Annete mira sua arma em Leon surge caindo do duto de ventilação: Tyrant-103. Annete sae correndo e Leon corre se afastando do Humanóide dando disparos de Magnum. Depois de seis tiros Tyrant-103 cae no chão e Leon volta para a sala das máquinas."

Ray(pensando): - G-Vírus. -Então foi isso que me fez ressucitar depois que aquele monstro me feriu com suas garras. -Essa mulher é muito obcecada por esse objetivo.

Ray passa pela porta adiante e passando pelo corredor, vira á direita entrando numa porta coberta de seiva de mariposa. ao entrar nela,Ray dá de cara uma Mariposa Gigante que sae da parede e vai em sua direção.

Ray: Até uma Mariposa Gigante... -To muito sério agora!

Ele evita os jatos de veneno da mariposa e atira quatro vezes. Mas ela não desiste e lança larvas de seu abdomem. Mas Ray usa a Sub-Machine Gun MAC11 matando as larvas com disparos rápidos e mata a Mariposa Gigante.

Ray: -Isso foi fácil.

Ray olha para o Computador no fundo da sala. Ele acessa a opção de brir as portas trancadas automáticamente e digita o código: GUEST. Na tela aparece: Tem o prazo de 24 horas para abrir todas as portas do Laboratório.

Ray(pensando): -Assim que eu descobrir mais coisas vou ajudar Leon e Claire a sair daqui.

Mas de repente ele ouve um estrondo vindo do Andar de cima no Gerador (Brraammmm) e um alarme seguido de um alerta:

" -Perigo. Sistema de Auto-Destruição ativado! -Repitindo: -Sistema de Auto-Destruição! -Todos devem abandonar a Instalação imediatamente!"

Ray(pensando): -Droga. -Alguma coisa afetou o Gerador que ativou o sistema. -Vou ter que cair fora com meus amigos.

Ray sae da sala e quando vai pro corredor se assusta ao ver: Annete morta numa poça de sangue com o ventre rasgado por garras, e um frasco quebrado com um líquido roxo no chão.

Ray: Annete... parece que foi atacada pelo mesmo monstro com quem eu lutei.

Seu rádio toca e ele atende:

Ray: -Na escuta.

Claire: Ray, sou eu Claire.

Ray: Onde você está?

Claire: -Tenho uma coisa pra fazer e preciso que você vá até o Leon. -Ele levou Sherry para um lugar seguro e peço que a proteja.

Ray: -Ela foi infectada pelo monstro?

Claire: -Sim, e estou indo fazer o antídoto pra ela. Pode me fazer esse favor?

Ray: -Claro que posso. -Já estou indo ao encontro do Leon.

Claire: -Obrigada Ray. -Desligo.

Ray sae correndo,passando pela sala de segurança,matando os zumbis que surgem no caminho e volta para a entrada principal.

Quando entra no elevador, Ray nota que o andar secreto foi liberado por Leon e aperta o botão.

Depois de descer mais dois andares, Ray sae do elevador que chega na: Estação do Trem do Laboratório.

Ray(pensando): -Então esse é o lugar. -É nossa carona pra fora daqui.

Ray entra no primeiro vagão e vê deitada num banco de ferro: Uma Menina de 12 Anos usando um laço vermelho na cabeça, vestindo um uniforme de estudante.

Ray(chega perto dela): -Como vai? Eu sou um amigo da Claire e do Leon. -Meu nome é Ray. -Você é Sherry , certo?

Sherry: -Sim. -Eu estou me sentindo mal. -Minha barriga dói muito.

Ray(sorrindo): -Não se preocupe. -Claire já vem com um remédio pra você. -Enquanto isso, vou ser seu guardião. -E eu te protegerei com minha vida. -Descanse.

Sherry fecha os olhos.

Ray(pensando): -Coitadinha. -Se aquele monstro aparecer, não terei misericórdia pelo que fez com essa menina e comigo.

De repente Ray ouve uns gemidos dos zumbis se aproximando e sae do vagão vendo eles se aproximarem pelos lados (-Ooorh! Hoorh!)

Ray: -Vocês não vão chegar nem perto daqui. -Hora de mostrar do que sou capaz.

Ray começa seu ataque mortal: dispara tiros de Shotgun estourando as cabeças de quatro zumbis, pula por cima de dois e quebra seus pescoços com chutes fortes,mata seis com tiros de Sub-Machine Gun,evita o ataque de um com os braços e quebra seu pescoço, joga duas granadas nos zumbis restantes explodindo seus corpos (Boom), e por último quebra a cabeça de um zumbi com um pisão (Craack).

Ray(pensando): -Cara. -Nunca me senti tão forte e rápido assim. -Meu corpo se acostumou com o G-Vírus.

Um estrondo é ouvido e outro aviso do sistema: "Resta Quatro Minutos para a Auto-Desrtuição!"

Ray: -Claire,Leon. Venham depressa.

Continua...


	8. Fim do Pesadelo Biológico

Fim do Pesadelo Biológico

Depois de matar os Zumbis, Ray fica perto do vagão,de guarda quando teve sua atenção voltada para uma figura que surge sobre o teto:

Tyrant-103,só que numa forma monstruosa,com garras afiadas e grandes nas mãos e seu coração é exposto,mas protegido numa couraça de carne negra. (esse é uma nova versão do Tyrant pois Leon está enfrentando outro na sala de energia do trem)

Ray pula pro teto do trem e fica sério.

Ray: -Se veio pra me matar, tire o cavalo da chuva. -Pois agora vou te fazer em pedaços.

Tyrant-103: -Grroooaarrrh!!

A luta começa: Tyrant-103 ataca Ray com golpes rápidos mas ele se esquiva de todos, contra-ataca com um chute mortal no ar arrastando o Monstro pra trás e dispara tiros de Shotgun. Mas Tyrant-103 resiste ao ataque e se move mais rápido.

Ray: -Epa.

Ray se esquiva dos ataques de garras mas leva um chute do monstro sendo arremessado pro alto, mas:

Ray: -Isso não me causou espanto algum!

Girando seu corpo no ar Ray dispara tiros de Sub-Machine Gun que acerta o corpo do Tyrant-103 e atinge seu coração.

Tryant-103: -Grrroooaaarh!

Antes dele cair no chão Ray mira sua Shotgun e:

Ray: -GAME OVER! (Baang)

Ray atinge a cabeça do Tyrant-103 e finaliza com um forte chute que arremesa-o pra longe do trem.

Ray: -Agora vou esperar Leon e Claire.

Ele desce do teto e vê Leon saindo pela porta de ferro.

Ray: -Leon. -Onde esteve?

Leon: -Depois eu te conto. -Temos que abrir a passagem para a saída do trem. -Vou ligar aqueles controles.

Leon vai no painel da frente e aperta o botão, fazendo as grades se abrirem.

"Falta Um Minuto para a Explosão!"

Leon: -Vamos entrar!

Ray: -Mas e a Claire?

Leon: -Ela vai conseguir chegar até nós! -Temos que fazer esse trem andar!

Os dois entram no trem, ray fica perto de Sherry e Leon entra na cabine de comando,puxa a alavanca que liga o sistema do trem.

O trem começa a se mover. O laboratório começa a se destruír com escombros caindo em todo o lugar e labaredas de fogo evaporam dos canos.

Leon olha pra fora e vê Claire surgindo num corredor.

Claire: -Oh não!

Leon: -Claire! -Por aqui! -Rápido!

Claire não consegue chegar até Leon com o trem em movimento, mas consegue entra numa rampa do vagão, e entra.

Ela vê Ray e Leon quando de repente um estrondo abala o trem.

Leon: -Abaixem-se!!

Os três se agacham no chão e Sherry cae do banco mas Leon pega ela. Dpois da explosão o trem segue rapidamente pelos trilhos.

Leon: -Sherry está inconsciente.

Claire(com a vacina): -Eu tenho o antídoto, se eu der a ela...

Minutos depois: Sherry ainda está inconsciente.

Leon: -Claire, o que está havendo?

Claire: -Agora não. -Vamos Sherry,acorde,por favor acorde!

Ray(pensando): -Será que ela...

Mas para o alívio de todos.

Sherry: -Claire? -Onde estou?

Leon: -Funcionou.

Ray: -Beleza!

Claire: -Oh Sherry. -Você vai ficar bem agora:

Sherry: -Obrigada Claire.

Leon se levanta e diz:

Leon: -Está acabado.

Claire: -Não! -Eu ainda tenho que procurar meu irmão.

Leon: -Você está certa. -Esse é apenas o começo.

Leon (retorna a cabine de controle e diz em luto): -Adeus Ada.

Ray (senta no banco de braços cruzados e fala): -Cara. -Que aventura.

Claire(diz sorrindo a Sherry): -Hã. -Minha jaqueta te protegeu. -Ela sempre estará com você.

Sherry(abraça Claire): -Claire.

Claire: -Sherry.

De repente um tremor abala o trem ativando a sirene.

Leon(sae da cabine): -O que foi isso.

Ray: -Eu vou verificar. -Fiquem aqui.

Quando Ray sae do vagão ele ouve a gravação do trem: "Aviso, risco de perigo biológico iminente. O sistema de emergência foi ativado. Esse trem irá explodir. Repitindo, esse trem irá explodir".

A porta é trancada (click)

Ray: - O que é isso?

Claire: -Eu não sei. -A porta não abre.

Ray: -Eu vou checar na frente. volto logo!

Ele entra no outro vagão correndo. Mas quando ia chegar ao terceiro, um tentáculo surge do teto e Ray corre de volta quando olha pra trás:

Uma enorme criatura, com dentes em forma circular com quatro olhos vermelhos no lado superior do corpo. O monstro libera quatro tentáculos compridos que parece chicotes que empurram seu corpo pra frente, entrando no vagão.

Ray se afasta mais ao ver o Monstro entrando. Esse é Willian Birkin em sua ultima forma: G5

Ray: -Cara! -Você ficou mais feio que da última vez.

(-Grrrooaaarrh!!)

De repente, o Monstro ataca com seus tentáculos, mas Ray desvia e atira com a Sub-Machine Gun com a munição que sobrou. Em seguida usa sua Shotgun ainda evitando os ataques de tentáculos do Monstro que começa a se aproximar. Mas com o ultimo tiro Ray acaba com o monstro que se debate jorrando sangue e líquido verde. (-Groaaarrrh). Ele começa a virar uma gosma roxa.

Ray: -Ô Louco. -Que jeito de morrer.

Quando Ray sae pra fora, o alarme dispara e outro aviso é ouvido: "Perigo,Perigo. OSistema de Auto-Destruição foi ativado. Cada compartimento irá detonar em sequência."

Claire: -Oh não!

Ray(bate na porta): - Claire, Leon parem o trem!

Claire:-Não podemos.

Leon: -A porta está trancada.

Ray: -O quê?

Ray vê que o Monstro se recuperou e está indo pra cima dele, mas Ray sobe por uma escada.

Sherry: -Claire, o quê é isso?

Claire: -Afaste-se.

Leon: -Vamos te proteger.

Sherry vai pra perto da porta da cabine. De repente o Monstro arrombra a porta com seu corpo (Brraamm)

Sherry: -Aaaah! (Ela vê uma abertura na porta).

Leon e Claire se afastam do Imenso Monstro.

Leon: -Isso é que feio.

Claire: - Ray onde você está?

Ray anda pelo teto do trem olhando pra trás, os tentáculos chegando.

Ray(pensando): -Ô Cara que não desiste.

Sherry abre a abertura e entra na cabine.

Claire: -Sherry? -O quê você está fazendo?

Sherry: -Temos que parar o trem certo? -Eu consigo.

Claire: Mas...

Leon: -Claire olha á sua direita.

Os dois vêem uma passagem por baixo do vagão e olham pro monstro.

Na cabine Sherry olha pros controles.

Sherry: -Qual é o botão certo? - Talvez esse?

Ray abre a tampa do teto e chama:

Ray: -Sherry!

Sherry: -Ray!

O monstro tenta abrir o trem com empurrões (Brrrmmm)

Leon e Claire se seguram embaixo do trem.

Claire: -Não consigo me segurar.

Leon: -Aguenta firme Claire!

Ray: -Aperte aquele botão ali!

Sherry(aperta o botão da parede): -Certo!

Ray pega Sherry pelo braço e o Trem começa a freiar até que finalmente parou.

Leon e Claire saem debaixo do Trem vendo a saída do túnel

Claire: -Finalmente a saída!

Leon: -Vamos lá.

Ray e Sherry descem do teto.

Ray: -Você está bem?

Sherry: -Sim!

Ray: -Onde estão Leon e Claire? -Leon! -Claire!

Leon: -Estamos aqui!

Sherry: -Claire!

Claire: -Acho que conseguimos.

De repente os tentáculos do Monstro estraçalham as janelas.

Claire: -Ele não desiste! - Venham temos que sair daqui! -Corram!

Os quatro correm rapidamente pra fora do túnel. Quando os tentáculos entram na cabine, a contagem termina e a bomba explode os vagôes destruíndo o Monstro G5 e o trem ao mesmo tempo (Brrrooommm). Uma cortina de fogo se expande para fora do túnel.

Leon,Ray,Claire e Sherry ficam sentados, aliviados.

Claire(sorri): -Então finalmente acabou. -Sherry você parece horrível.

Sherry(sorri): -Não estou pior quanto você Claire.

Leon(se levanta): -Venham, hora de ir.

Ray(se levanta): -É. -O dever nos chama.

Claire: -Agora? -O que foi? tem algo nos seguindo?

Leon:-Nós temos que ir. -Não temos tempo pra desperdiçar.

Claire: -Ir? -Para onde?

Leon(se vira): -Hey. -É nosso dever acabar com a Umbrella.

Ray: -Eu irei ajudá-los nessa luta contra a Corporação.

* * *

Fim de Jogo.

Eu fiz essa fic porque eu sou fã da série Resident Evil 2. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu inventei o personagem RAY. Os outros pertencem ao Jogo.

FOTO-EPÍLOGO DOS PERSONAGENS:

Primeira: Claire e Sherry atravessando a estrada de Moto.

Segunda: Leon com a R.P.D preparando sua arma.

Terceira (minha criação): Ray jogando Futsal.


End file.
